


Aunt Karen

by Pharuhi13



Series: Bloody Goods [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Baked Goods, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Leaving Home, Murder, Stupidity, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: Bella’s Aunt as always been there for her ever since she appeared a couple years ago. When Bella decides to move to Forks with Charlie, her Aunt Karen decides to follow as well. What secrets could her Aunt be hiding when she looks similar to the Cullens.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Cullen/ Alice Cullen
Series: Bloody Goods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Dearly Beloved,

If you’ve found this note then I am no longer here. It gives me great pains to do this but I can no longer stand what you have become. 

The Aro I knew and loved has been replaced by a greedy power hungry vampire. I know we need some form of government but you have taken it too far. I know that if shown weakness, others will take advantage but going out of your way to destroy covens to take their gifted is wrong not to mention the power and fear you get from others is going to your head and I will not mention what you have done to Marcus. Absolute power corrupts absolutely as the saying goes. 

I feel like a princess locked in a tower while you are the dragon that keeps me locked up and no one able to get in. I can’t keep living this way. I know you worry but you take it too far sometimes. 

I have no choice but to leave you. Don’t bother sending anyone after me, I made sure to cover my scent and take everything that would have pointed toward my direction. The only thing I leave you is mementos of our time together.

I'm not sure if we will ever meet again. 

Don’t think this was an easy decision because it wasn’t. I hope this gives you a push to change a bit but until then, I will keep myself away. 

Your love and mate, 

Karen


	2. Forks

My sister was driving Bella and I to the airport. Bella for some reason has decided to live in Forks, a town in the northwest of Washington, with her father Charlie. I cannot understand why though I have an idea has I use the rear window to glance back at Bella who is staring out the car window. 

Bella loved Phoenix and hated Forks, which she gave no secret that she hated it there. I'm going with her because I decided to live in Forks because I hated Phoenix unlike Bella, while she loved the sunshine and heat, I was the opposite.

I was only visiting my dear sister and niece when they asked me to accompany Bella on her move so she wouldn't be lonely. I already have my house set up and will be looking for a spot to open up my bakery. 

I agreed, of course, because I loved my niece and her mother, even if she can be a pain sometimes with her selfishness though I shouldn't be talking about being selfish. 

“Bella,” started Renee, “You don't have to do this.” Renee has been asking Bella this whole time she doesn't but she mace up her mind. 

“I want to go,” answered Bella, continually trying to appease her mother. I can hear that lie a mile away. Renee just nodded and turned to me, “Thank you so much Karen for going with Bella. I was worried at first about her going by herself but now that I know you were going to live there and going after your visit with us, it makes me feel a bit better.”

I gave a small smile, “Oh Sweet Renee, of course I'm happy to go with Bella. It's not everyday I get a chance to travel with my favorite niece.”

“I'm your only niece.” Cuts in Bella.

“Which makes it even better. Don't worry your pretty little head Renee. Bella is in good hands. I also bought the house close to Charlie, that way Bella can over all the time,” I turn around in the seat to look directly at Bella, “You better visit. I get so lonely without visitors. I would have visited you guys more but you know what the sun does to my skin.”

I turn back around and face forward, “so don't you worry about a thing Renee, Bella will be in the best of hands.”

I can feel Bella roll her eyes, what a brat. 

Renee smiles in happiness, “I never have to worry with you around Big Sis.”

Renee was a small child when I met her. I wasn't actually her sister but a distant relative that visited and got the role of older sister as she grew up. When her parents passed away from a tragic car accident, I took her in. 

I was always there for Renee until she started dating and married Charlie Swan. I knew he was a good man but I didn't think Renee would stay with him long term.

And I was right, when she called me to take her in when she ran away from home with Bella who was a couple months old. 

I have no clue what is wrong with her sometimes. She easily gets lost, needs constant watch, and is too child-like to raise a child. I tried my best with her but I can't always be watching over her.

I believed Bella was better off with Charlie while I took care of Renee but it wasn't my decision and I wasn't going to get myself involved with their decision for it was Charlie and Renee's decision in the end. 

I've watched as Bella grew and hardly ever seeing her father while also needing to take care of herself and Renee. No child should have such responsibilities. Renee does love her daughter but she isn't fit to raise her completely, I tried my best to be there but they live in a constant sunny area and my skin couldn't handle constant exposure. 

People would say I look only like Renee with my pale complexion, dark brown hair and red eyes. I tell people I'm albino. I dye my hair brown to make myself look as normal as I can. 

It's not easy living among people but I make due. 

Renee drops us off at the airport, “Tell Charlie I said hi.”

“We will.”

“I'll see you soon,” she insisted toward Bella, “You can come home whenever you want. I'll come right back as soon as you need me.” I gather our luggage as they share their goodbyes. 

“Don't worry about me,” Bella tells her mom, “It’ll be great. I love you, mom.” Renee hugs her daughter tightly for a minute and lets go. She walks over to me.

“I can't thank you enough for this Sis, not only for Bella but for myself,” Renee glances down and look directly in my eyes, “I know what you think of me and how I raised Bella but thank you for not pushing me or nagging me for my choices. You've always been my solid shadow I can rely on when things get hard or when I need help. You've taken me in when my parents passed and no one wanted me. You were my father, mother and sister. For that, thank you. I love you Karen.”

This child will be the death of me if I wasn't already, “hush you. I love you as well. It was no hardship. I've haven't made it a secret how I feel but I'll give you credit girl. You've come a long way and have done a good job unlike other parents. Bella is grown and it's time for her to gain her independence. I think this is a great idea. Plus I'll be nearby if anything happens. Now you have no kids so enjoy yourself and Phil. Ok?”

Renee starts to tear up and just nods. Bella and I get on the plane and we are off. 

It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then another hour drive down to Forks. I quite enjoy flying, I just sit back and close my eyes embracing the darkness. Bella was doing fine as well, listening to music on her phone. Charlie was going to pick us up at the airport.

Charlie has been excited and nice about Bella’s decision to live with him for the first time with some permanence. He told me over the phone how he got Bella into the local high school and found a car for her which was given from his old friend Billy Black. Poor Billy is now in a wheelchair and could no longer use the truck. 

With this new chapter in Bella’s life, it's gonna be awkward but we all will be ok. 

When we landed, it was raining. I hope Bella has said goodbye to sunshine and rainbows. 

Charlie was waiting for us in a police cruiser. Charlie is the chief of police of the small town of Forks. I know Bella being a teen doesn't want to be seen with Charlie especially with people watching due to embarrassment but I enjoyed it. It makes people talk and the more stranger the funnier it will be. 

Charlie came up to us and gave Bella an awkward one arm hug. I can already see how these next months are gonna be.

“It’s good to see you, Bells,” he said smiling, “You haven't changed much. How’s Renee?”

“Mom is fine. It's good to see you too, Dad.” You can cut the awkwardness with a knife with how these two were acting. I roll my eyes at Bella, why didn't I interfere before. 

I walk over trying to cut them up from just staring at each other, “Hello Charlie. It's so good to see you. It's been years, hasn't it.”

Charlie smiles awkwardly at me, “Karen, it's been such a long time. You definitely haven't changed a bit. I hear you bought the house down the street where I live. It's good to have new people come over especially since I heard you're looking for a spot to have your bakery. If it's as good as before, people from all over will visit.”

I laugh, “Of course, it is good or should I say better than before. I've been practicing new techniques and recipes. You probably want me here for the free goods. I remember how you loved it whenever I whip us a batch of cupcakes and you would devour them like a tornado.”

Charlie smiles in remembrance, “what can I say, you make the best cupcakes I've ever tasted. I. So happy you're gonna be around permanently. You've already gotten your regular customer here.”

“Don't you worry, I'll make sure to get you a stand order of baked goods for yourselves and your department.”

“Hey, if you keep that up, none of my officers will be fit for duty.”

Charlie and I continued to laugh as we kept going, Bella just stared at us as if she entered the twilight zone. 

Charlie helps us load our luggage into his cruiser and then we're off. Bella is in the front seat and I sit in the back. I want them to build a relationship without me interfering too much.

“I found a good car for you, really cheap, begins Charlie as we leave the airport roads. 

“What kind of car?” Asks Bella suspiciously. A car is a car, though in her case, I would be suspicious too. 

“Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy.” 

“Where did you find it?”

“Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?” La Push was a small Indian reservation on the coast. I've never visited but I get the feeling they would like me.

“No.” Phft, I had to stop myself from laughing. The straightforwardness. Good old Bella.

“He used to go fishing with us during the summer,” Charlie prompted but knowing Bella, it would be useless. 

“He's in a wheelchair now,” Charlie continued when she didn't answer, “So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap.”

I cut in, “How is Billy? It was recently that he could walk and use the wheelchair.”

“Oh, he is doing as well as he can. It's been a progression so it wasn't completely unexpected.”

“Who is taking care of him? I believe his wife passed away a couple years ago and he has three kids.”

“Oh yes, The twins and his son. His son, Jacob, is taking care of him. The other two haven't been home so I'm not completely sure what's going on there.”

I nod and relax in the back as Bella continues to question him on the car. It's still raining outside and I try not to think of my loneliness. It's been years since I last saw my husband. I still carry my ring around my neck on a silver chain so it isn't noticeable. How is he? Does he miss me? Did he get angry or forget about me? It's been quiet for me. 

Silence follows as I pay attention. It seems like they both stopped talking. As I stare out the window, all I see are trees and green. Forks was beautiful. Full of trees, furns, wild animals, moss covering trees p, etc. 

Eventually, we pull up to Charlie's two bedroom house. I remember helping them in the early stages of their marriage, painting and decorating the house. I can't believe he still has it but at the same time not surprised. 

In front of the house sits an old truck with red faded paint, big, round fenders and a bulbous cab. It was hideous. I can't believe Charlie got that for his daughter. It should be scrapped, not given away to a teenager. I was thinking the cars would be a Toyota Corolla or something small but modern ish. Then again, he got it from Billy so don't sure what I was thinking. 

“Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!” Bella yells out in happiness. Oh My Fucking… how the hell is she happy with that metal death trap. I fucked up didn't I. I should have just offered to buy her a car before Charlie did. I'm not sure how I can look at her or that thing. Such an unlovable beast of a car. 

“I'm glad you like it,” Charlie says gruffly, embarrassed which he should be. I just can't keep looking. I avert my eyes. I seem crazy disgusting things but this I can't handle. 

“What do you think Aunt Karen?” Bella asks me when we get out of the car. 

“Not gonna lie, looks like shit and should be tested for rabies but if you're happy with it, then who am I to judge.” But I'm judging so hard. Who are these people and what am I doing involving myself with them? 

Bella and Charlie frown but ignore me. They know what I'm like so they shouldn't have asked. It takes one trip to get all of Bella's stuff upstairs. Bella's room was located in the west bedroom that faced over the front yard. The room was Bella's old room when she was born and whenever she visited Charlie. 

It had wooden floors, light blue walls, peaked ceiling, yellow lace curtain around the window, with a bed and desk. There was a computer and phone line. The rocking chair was in a corner. I used to sit there when Bella was a baby, she and I loved the rocking motion. 

“This place hasn't changed much.” I go over and sit on the rocking chair, rocking back and forth. No matter what anyone says, this was fun. Greatest invention of a chair. Bella ignores me and starts to unpack. Charlie leaves Bella alone to unpack while I sit quietly on the rocking chair.

“Aunt Karen….”

I hear Bella start and I give her my full attention. “Yes Bella.”

“Do you think I will like it here?” Bella starts to tear up. I knew it was gonna happen. She didn't come here because she wanted to, she did it for her mother so that she could travel with Phil, her new husband without worrying about Bella. 

“I think you should give it a chance and Charlie too. You only grew up mostly with your mom in Phoenix without getting to know Forks or your Dad. I know you don't call Charlie Dad except to his face,” I glance at her face and she nods, “ but I think this will be good for everyone in the long run. Renee gets to enjoy being with her husband without you, Charlie gets to spend more than a month with his daughter, you get a new environment and learn more about your dad, and I get to have a new place to call home with my own business to start up.”

I stand up from the rocking chair and make my way towards Bella. I rest my hands on her shoulders and stare directly to her eyes, “I know change can be scary and unknown but head your head held up and go with the flow. Like your mother said, if anything, I can take you back to her but do give your father and yourself a chance. I will be here any step of the way,” I take a step back and head for the door but stop and turn around, “who knows, you may love it here. I have to go now but I'll be here tomorrow morning to go to school with you so if anything happens, I know the way. Is that ok?”

Bella wipes her eyes and smiles softly, “That's fine with me Aunt Karen.”

I nod and make my way down. Charlie is in the living room. I gather my luggage and make my way out the door. “Charlie, I'm leaving now. I told Bella I would be here early tomorrow to go to school with her so I'll see you tomorrow.”

Charlie quickly gets up and makes his way toward me, “I can give you a ride to your house so you don't have to carry all that weight.”

“Thank you Charlie but I will be fine. It's only a 5 minute walk. I'll be here bright and early with some muffins ok, so take care.” I open the door and Charlie watches as I go down the street. Tomorrow will be another day


	3. Next Day

The next morning, Karen was already in Charlie’s house making breakfast for Charlie and Bella. She had the table set up and fresh banana muffins, eggs, toast and pancakes. She was waiting for them to get up. 

As she waited for them to get up, Karen walked and sat down on the couch in the living room with her laptop open. 

She found a property to set up her store that wasn’t too far from Bella’s high school so when she dropped her off, she had a realtor to meet to finalize what was needed. 

“What’s that smell?” Karen heard Charlie, who was in uniform, coming down the stairs. 

“Oh Charlie, you know who!” Yells Karen out from the living room as Charlie enters the kitchen. “Don’t eat them all! Bella needs the energy for her first day at school.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t!”

Karen chuckles, wondering when Bella will get down. 

“Morning…” Bella says as she comes down and heads toward the kitchen. 

“Good morning Bella!” Karen yells back. 

Karen can hear Bella tell Charlie a good morning but silence follows as they start to eat. Karen sighs, they have a long way to go. She finished up with an email and started to gather her bags. 

She can hear Charlie tell Bella good luck before he leaves for work. Karen walks into the kitchen where Bella is still sitting.

“You ready kiddo for your first day.” 

Bella snaps her head up with her eyes wide but calms down. “Yeah sorry Aunt Karen. Let me get my bag and jacket.” 

Karen nods, going outside to wait. It was drizzling outside and the ground was damp. Thank goodness she bought clothes for the weather. 

Bella comes out and locks the door. Bella drives while Karen sits in the passenger seat. The inside of the truck was funky. It had lingering scents of tobacco, gasoline, and for some strange reason peppermint. The engine roared to life causing her to flinch slightly from the noise. Bella luckily didn’t notice. 

While on the road, “Ok Bella. I’m going to have to borrow your truck because I have a realtor to meet about a property I’m going to buy to set up my bakery. If you want, I’ll show you once I pick you up.”

Bella lights up slightly, “oh course Aunt Karen. I’m so excited for you. I know I’ve been a bummer since we got here but I’ll always be there for you. I’m really excited to see this bakery you’ve been trying to set up. It will be a great after school hang out place.”

“Hahaha! Of course my dear. I’m also excited. You better spread the idea through your school. The bakery should be 15 min or so from your school,” Karen get more serious, “I know things are awkward between you and Charlie but if you ever need to get away or just get out the house, I’m always either next door or at the bakery if you ever need me.”

“Thanks Aunty…”

Things quiet down afterwards. The school wasn’t hard to find but it didn’t look like a high school except for the sign stating it was Forks High School. It looked like matching houses with maroon colored bricks. Bella parks in front of the first building which has a small sign over the door reading Front Office.

Bella steps out while Karen walks over to the driver side. “I guess this is it. If you ever need anything, you have my number. I’ll make sure to be back before you know it. I’ll try to park back here so you don’t have to look too hard though considering your truck is one of a kind, it probably won’t be too hard to notice,” she hugs Bella quickly.

Bella rolls her eyes, “I’ll be fine Aunt Karen but yes, I do have your number so I’ll call if anything happens but I doubt it.”

“Yes yes I know. It reminds me of when I took you to daycare the first day with your mom. Anyways, good luck and try to make some friends or at least don’t make any enemies.”

Bella walks ups toward the building as Karen takes the truck out of the school and on her way to meet the realtor. 

Driving down the highway, she drives off the road toward the town, parking in front of a rundown building with boarded up windows with a sale sign attached. 

There is a man in a suit holding a clipboard in front. Karen walks up to the man, “Hello Mr. Drake. I am Karen. I'm the one you’ve been messaging about this building.”

The man holds out his hand to shake her hand. “You must be Miss. Pantazis. Yes, this is the building. It was built in the 80s. It has good structure and was once a restaurant so it shouldn’t be too hard to make the necessary changes to a bakery. Let me show you the inside.”

Mr. Drake walks up and unlocks the door, opening the door for her to walk in. 

The building needed serious remodeling. The floor looked like it hasn't been cleaned since the 80s. The ceiling had some holes, spider webs can be seen in every corner. The walls were pale and had holes scattered around. 

“As you can see, the building needs some remodeling but it is quite spacious and is still structurally sound. The kitchen does not have any appliances due to age but this place will make a great bakery and since people from all over Forks come here, it should make a great location to gather customers with the locals and the occasional tourist though if you are as good as you say you are, you could increase the tourism here yourself.”

While the building needs a lot of work, she can already get a vision of her bakery here. The initial area is open space for tables and chairs. The counter is further, stretching out from one wall to the other except for the opening on either side to walk behind, there is one door on the left side which probably leads to the kitchen. 

The current counter will have to be removed and changed to a display case. The floors and walls need to be repaired and given a fresh coat of paint. Kitchen appliances need to be ordered. Doors need to be changed. The place wasn’t too bad.

“I’ll take it!” She can see herself remodeling this place into a bakery the town will love.

“Excellent, I have the paperwork with me so if we can step outside and get that rolling. I’ll email you anymore additional paperwork but this building is now yours once everything is processed.”

She signs the paperwork and starts to call the people needed to help renovate the place. By the time she finished her calls and setting up meetings, it was time to get Bella from school.


	4. School

Karen waits outsides Bella’s school an hour before school gets out. Planning everything she needs for her bakery and looking up different construction companies nearby who could complete her request on how she wanted it to look. She hopes Bella will get excited for her. 

‘Ring Ring’ the school bell can be heard. Karen watches students pouring out the school toward the parking lot to get out. 

Karen keeps an eye out for Bella. Curious to know how her first day went.

She had to wait for a while. Most of the students at this point have left as she wonders where in the world was Bella. 

Bella finally emerges from the Front Office building and quickly makes her way to the truck. Opening the door, Bella launches herself inside and buckles her seatbelt.

“Woah, what’s with that hurry little rocket? Did something happen in school?” Asked Karen immediately noticing her niece’s downward expression. 

Bella quickly shakes and nods her head, “Yeah Aunty, it was fine. Can we please go home?”

Karen shakes her head no, “Sorry cupcake, We are not leaving until you let it out,” Karen turns her body to look at Bella, “Did someone upset you? Was it a girl? Boy? Nerd? Do I need to vandalize someone’s car? I brought my metal bat in my car and we can go play baseball on it.”

Bella couldn’t believe what she was saying and finally let it out “No! No! No! We are not vandalising people’s property. School was fine. People were actually helpful though it did feel awkward and embarrassing being the new kid. There was this interesting family of 5 kids called the Cullens that kinda looked like you but had brown eyes. The youngest kid named Edward had biology with me and he didn’t like me much because I seemed to smell bad to him and just now as I went to turn in my slip, I saw him wanting to change classes and it was embarrassing and frustrating that I caused such an extreme reaction. Is it me? Do I smell bad? Didn’t do something to offend him?”

Karen thought about what she said, “Ok so you have a couple kids that were nice to you and helped you find your classes. Edward Cullen is the one who most upset you because of what. What does your smell have anything to downtih his behavior? You smell fine to me.”

“I don’t know,” Bella admits. She doesn’t know what his problem was, “I went into biology and when I sat down, he moved as far away from me as possible. He looked tense and wouldn’t look at me. I thought it was weird and then when I went into the office, I saw him arguing with the front office lady about changing classes and once he saw me, he left. I don’t know but it upsets me.” Bella's eyes were watering but no tears fell.

This must be bothering her a lot. After a moment of silence which Bella was thankful for as she got herself under control, Karen opens her mouth.

“We can always vandalize his car if it makes you feel better. He wouldn’t know what hit him.” Karen says trying to lighten the mood which is successful because Bella smiles a bit and shakes her head.

Still smiling, Bella answers, “Never change Aunty. Can we go home now? I have homework to complete and I would like to make a good impression.”

“Whatever cupcakes want, tell me more about these other students that helped you and these so called Cullens.” Karen says as she backs out the parking lot and makes their way home. 

“Fine, so one of them is named Erik. He helped me find my government class. He was overly helpful. Some people introduced themselves and asked me the same questions such as ‘How do you like Forks?’ ‘What is Phoenix like?’ ‘How am I doing so far here.’”

“That sounds interesting. Already they are liking the new girl.” Karen joked.

Bella rolled her eyes, “Please, once I’m here for a while, they will all forget about me.”

Karen shakes her head and smiles, “continue your story.”

“Ok then this girl in my Trig and Spanish class started talking to me and took me to the cafeteria to meet her friends. I honestly couldn’t remember their names but I’m sure I’ll remember it tomorrow.”

“Ooo, Bellllaaaa. Already being a bad friend. Forgetting the names of your heroes. How your mother would be rolling in her grave..”

Bella pushes lightly on Karen’s shoulder, “ My mother isn’t dead yet plus she is your sister so how can you say that. I’m sure I’ll remember their names….eventually.”

Karen scoffs. 

Bella continues, “While sitting with them, the Cullens walked in. They were really pale like you but had dark eyes unlike you. I thought they were albino because of how chalky pale their skin was and they were as beautiful as you.”

Karen didn’t like the description Bella was giving. It was obvious at this point who the Cullens were but she would have to meet them to be sure. 

“They also didn’t look alike which is why I asked my table mates who they were. They were adopted siblings and apparently four of them are paired together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. They were adopted by the Cullens when they were young. My Trig and Spanish classmate says it could be because Mrs. Cullen couldn’t have children but it seemed nice of them to adopt them.”

Karen nods along, Bella can be quite the chatterbox. 

“They also moved her to Forks two years ago from Alaska which could be another reason that they are so pale. I kinda pitied and was relieved by them because they were outsiders like me.”

Karen extends her right hand and grabs onto Bella’s hand, “Hey now, you just got here. Of course you’re going to feel like an outsider. Not only were you not raised here but you come from mother state and school. If you're an outsider, so am I and so are the Cullens it appears. So chin up and tell me the rest.”

Bella keeps her Aunt’s hands between her own and finishes up, “Well, Edward shows up and sits with his family. They didn’t eat or anything so it seemed out of place. I had biology next which is where Edward tried to avoid me though his eyes were interesting…”

Karen hums, “What about his eyes? Were they dreamy?”

Bella smiles and shakes her head, “No, they were black. Which is an interesting eye color. Maybe they wear contacts because they have dark eye colors but it was interesting. My last class was gym and I met this guy named Mike who also had it so he showed me the way. He was a chatterbox and told me a bit about himself and other stuff. He was really nice. Once the school day ended, I went to the front office and Edward happened again and here we are.”

“Interesting day. I’m happy to hear about you not getting too lost and that you had people willing to help you out. Sorry to hear about Edward but maybe he was having a bad day as. Took it out on you. Hopefully he snaps out of it.” Karen finishes as they pull up on the driveway.

Turning off the car, “Well, here we are. You got everything you need.” Karen starts to pick up her bag and leaves the car.

Bella picks up her backpack and follows behind Karen as they walk up to the house door.

“I’m really grateful to have you Aunt Karen. Sorry about earlier in the car. I didn’t mean to get frustrated with you but I’m happy you moistened to me. I feel much better.” Bella says a stud entered the house.

Karen drops her bag and turns to Bella, “Of course Cupcake. I’m your Aunty, I’ll always be here for you. Now go take a bath and do any homework you got. I’ll bring up some homework snacks ok.”

Bella smiles, “You're the best. Thank you for being here. I wouldn’t know how to handle being back in this house with Charlie.”

“Oh please, you would have been fine. Charlie is your father and he wants to spend time with you, give him the chance ok?” Karen says while wagging her index finger in Bella’s direction.

Bella nods and makes her way up. As Karen enters the kitchen to inspect what can be made, she hears Bella yelling, “Aunty, I forgot to ask how the real estate went. Did you find a place?”

Karen yells back, “Yeah I did, I came back to your school early and looked up different people to fix up the old place. The place definitely needs a makeover but I believe I can do it. I’ll show you some pictures when I come up.”

“Ok,” Yells back Bella. Karen smiles while thinking of her niece but frowns a bit about the Cullens. What should she do about them?


	5. Discussion

While Bella goes upstairs to take a bath and do homework. Karen looks through Charlie’s pantry to see if he had any ingredients to do simple snacks.

Surprisingly, he did for the most part though he was lacking in essentials. Pulling out what she needed to make some sugar cookies. Karen gets to work while thinking of what she learned from Bella.

“It’s nice that she is making friends but those Cullens have me worried.” Karen says out loud as she works, knowing Bella won’t be able to hear her because she is still in the shower and Charlie isn’t home.

Making them quickly, Karen had them in the oven making when Bella came down. “Smells good! Whatcha baking?”

Karen turns and smiles at Bella, “I’m making some sugar cookies. Charlie, surprisely, has enough ingredients to make some though we are going to have to do grocery shopping.”

“That’s ok. I’m sure Charlie will let me take over the kitchen.”

“Hahaha,” Karen laughed remembering how Charlie and Renee couldn’t cook at all. Bella had enough skills to not worry about her cooking unlike them.

“Anyways, come sit down. I have exciting news to share!” Karen excitingly says as she takes a seat and waves her hand toward the other chair across from her.

Bella goes to sit down, “That’s right! You have to tell me about the place your going to open your bakery. Did you find one?”

Karen nods excitedly while clenching her fist in front on her, “Yes, I did. It a bit out of town so tourist can come in but not far enough that the towns folk can come in. It’s near the downtown area. It quite an old building but I believe I can renovate it to become brand new. I’ve already purchased it and now I’m looking for builders to come rebuild it for me. I’ve even drawn up a blueprint of what I want using the old one.”

Karen goes and pulls up her laptop to show Bella pictures of the building and the blueprints of what she wants. 

“Wow! I’m so happy for you Aunty. I’m sure this place will love to have you.” Bella says at the same time the timer goes off for the cookies.

Karen gets up and pulls them out as Bella looks over the plans.

“Have you find any builders for the construction or are you still looking?”

Karen answers as she sets the cookies on the counter. “I found three so far so I’m going to contact them to discuss their fees and abilities to give me what I want. I estimate it will take at least 2 months maybe before I can open but I’ve already started on how to promote my business.”

Bella nods and gets up. “Well, I’ve got catching up to do. Let me know when the cookies are cooled down.”

Karen nods, “Of course, I’ll even bring them up. Once I’ve done that, I’m going back to the house. I’ll see you tomorrow ok before school.”

“Ok, Thanks Aunty.” Bella says and goes up to her room, kinda dreading school tomorrow. 

“Bella wait!,” Karen calla our as Bella was going up, turning to look at her Aunt, “I forgot to tell you but you shouldn’t worry about that Cullen boy. I know you will think about for a while and probably lose sleep over it but you shouldn’t. Maybe you look like someone he knows or a relative. You did say he was adopted so maybe you remind him of someone he lost or didn’t get along with. He is probably handling some inner demons so I don’t expect him to come to school for a couple days, I think. So don’t lose sleep over it ok.” 

Karen finishes with a wag of her finger in Bella’s direction. 

Bella thinks for a bit and nods. Maybe her aunt is right. While it greatly disturbed her about his actions but than again, he doesn’t know him or his past so maybe she does remind him of someone. 

“Thank you...I didn’t think about that so I’ll won’t take his actions to heart.”

“Good,” Karen softens her eyes and pulls a small smile, “I know you’ll still think about it but we don’t know what he went through so just let him be and if he comes back and starts to talk, let him.”

Bella smiles back and goes up to study as Karen goes back to check on the cookies. Piling some on a plate to take up, she packs her stuff and deliver them before heading out. She had some research to do.


	6. First week

While Bella goes upstairs to take a bath and do homework. Karen looks through Charlie’s pantry to see if he had any ingredients to do simple snacks.

Surprisingly, he did for the most part though he was lacking in essentials. Pulling out what she needed to make some sugar cookies. Karen gets to work while thinking of what she learned from Bella.

“It’s nice that she is making friends but those Cullens have me worried.” Karen says out loud as she works, knowing Bella won’t be able to hear her because she is still in the shower and Charlie isn’t home.

Making them quickly, Karen had them in the oven making when Bella came down. “Smells good! Whatcha baking?”

Karen turns and smiles at Bella, “I’m making some sugar cookies. Charlie, surprisely, has enough ingredients to make some though we are going to have to do grocery shopping.”

“That’s ok. I’m sure Charlie will let me take over the kitchen.”

“Hahaha,” Karen laughed remembering how Charlie and Renee couldn’t cook at all. Bella had enough skills to not worry about her cooking unlike them.

“Anyways, come sit down. I have exciting news to share!” Karen excitingly says as she takes a seat and waves her hand toward the other chair across from her.

Bella goes to sit down, “That’s right! You have to tell me about the place your going to open your bakery. Did you find one?”

Karen nods excitedly while clenching her fist in front on her, “Yes, I did. It a bit out of town so tourist can come in but not far enough that the towns folk can come in. It’s near the downtown area. It quite an old building but I believe I can renovate it to become brand new. I’ve already purchased it and now I’m looking for builders to come rebuild it for me. I’ve even drawn up a blueprint of what I want using the old one.”

Karen goes and pulls up her laptop to show Bella pictures of the building and the blueprints of what she wants. 

“Wow! I’m so happy for you Aunty. I’m sure this place will love to have you.” Bella says at the same time the timer goes off for the cookies.

Karen gets up and pulls them out as Bella looks over the plans.

“Have you find any builders for the construction or are you still looking?”

Karen answers as she sets the cookies on the counter. “I found three so far so I’m going to contact them to discuss their fees and abilities to give me what I want. I estimate it will take at least 2 months maybe before I can open but I’ve already started on how to promote my business.”

Bella nods and gets up. “Well, I’ve got catching up to do. Let me know when the cookies are cooled down.”

Karen nods, “Of course, I’ll even bring them up. Once I’ve done that, I’m going back to the house. I’ll see you tomorrow ok before school.”

“Ok, Thanks Aunty.” Bella says and goes up to her room, kinda dreading school tomorrow. 

“Bella wait!,” Karen calla our as Bella was going up, turning to look at her Aunt, “I forgot to tell you but you shouldn’t worry about that Cullen boy. I know you will think about for a while and probably lose sleep over it but you shouldn’t. Maybe you look like someone he knows or a relative. You did say he was adopted so maybe you remind him of someone he lost or didn’t get along with. He is probably handling some inner demons so I don’t expect him to come to school for a couple days, I think. So don’t lose sleep over it ok.” 

Karen finishes with a wag of her finger in Bella’s direction. 

Bella thinks for a bit and nods. Maybe her aunt is right. While it greatly disturbed her about his actions but than again, he doesn’t know him or his past so maybe she does remind him of someone. 

“Thank you...I didn’t think about that so I’ll won’t take his actions to heart.”

“Good,” Karen softens her eyes and pulls a small smile, “I know you’ll still think about it but we don’t know what he went through so just let him be and if he comes back and starts to talk, let him.”

Bella smiles back and goes up to study as Karen goes back to check on the cookies. Piling some on a plate to take up, she packs her stuff and deliver them before heading out. She had some research to do.

The next day, Karen makes her way over to Charlie’s house. She has already set up appointments to meet with several builders about the bakery while also having made banana muffins for both Charlie and Bella.

Letting herself in, Karen witnesses Bella already up and making breakfast. “Good Morning Bella.” 

Bella quickly turns and sees her aunt, “Oh hey Aunty. Good morning to you too. Sorry but I decided to make breakfast this morning.”

“That’s ok my dear, I’ve brought over muffins for you and Charlie. Talking about him, where is he.” Karen says as she looks for the man.

“Charlie left already. He had an early morning but I’m sure he’ll appreciate you bringing some to work for him. Are you going to contact the builders today?” Asked Bella as she gets a plate for herself already knowing her aunt won’t eat. 

“Already done! I’m going to meet with them today and decide who to go with. I’d like to start already and have it built.”

Bella wants to stare in disbelief but considering her aunt likes to get things done quickly shouldn’t be surprised. “Wow, that fast. But considering it’s you, I shouldn't be.”

Karen laughs in humor, “Early birds get the worm and all that. Anyways I’ll see you whenever. I’m going to be a bit busy getting everything done so I’ll see you this weekend. If you need any money for groceries or anything, you can always come to be ok.”

“Thanks Aunty. Charlie already left me some money to go shopping so I’m going to get that down after school. I’m also not going to expect Edward today like you said and keep an open mind. So I’ll see you this weekend.”

Karen nods and waves her hand while smiling at Bella. She had an early meeting with one of the builders that she needed to meet. 

Making her way toward the building Karen got ready to negotiate her demands. The builders were nice and have given her many options and ideas of how they would go about it. 

As the day comes to a close, Karen decides on one and immediately wants renovation to start. Luckily, the builders were able to start the next day. 

Noticing the time, Karen makes her way toward the police station to deliver the muffins from this morning. She would have loved to have taken them this morning but she needed to start the construction.

Making her way into the station, Karen can see Charlie writing on his desk in the back. There weren't a lot of officers in the building but considering this is a small town, that was expected. 

“Hey Charlie!” Karen calls out making her way over. Charlie looks and smiles, noting she was carrying a box.

“Hey Karen. What’s this? Already starting to bake. I thought your business was up and ready yet.” Charlie teases as he gets up from his desk to take the box and opens it to see some muffins.

“Ooh one of my favorites. Already trying to spoil me.”

“Of course Charlie, what kind of business woman would I be if I didn't start to build up clientele? Don't forget to share ok? I want other people to taste my goods before I open up to get them excited.” Karena says while waving her finger in Charlie’s direction. 

Charlie sheepishly smiles and calls out to the others that were around. “Hey you guys. My sister in law made some muffins for us. She is going to open up a bakery here soon so please give her a warm welcome.”

The other officers that were still in slowly came up and took muffins while introducing themselves to Karen.

“Welcome to forks! I don’t think we’ve ever had a bakery here in this town.” One of the older officers says warmly as he takes a muffin.

“Wow, these are good. Where will your bakery be located and opened?” Asked one of the younger officers.

“It’ll be near by. It’s a bit out of town but it’s an old rundown building with boarded up windows. Answered Karen.

“Oh I think I know where. It’s about time someone took over the old buildings. They were going to waste anyway. I can’t remember the last time those were alive.” The older officer says while finishing up a muffin and tries to take another before Charlie beats him to it.

“What will your place be called?” A female officer this time asks as she takes a muffin.

“Oh, it’s going to be called Bloody Goods because I specialize in red baked goods. Of course I’ll have others colors but mostly red unless a customer orders something else. I’ve been known to make really good Halloween goods. Scared some people by realistic I can make a cake. Hahaha.” Karen laughs as she remembers a brain cake she did once for Halloween and had the cops called on her for it. 

“What an interesting name….” the younger officer says.

“Well, I hope it works for you.” Says the female officer.

“Hey, no one in this town can beat her baking.” Charlie defends.

“I also give discounts to law enforcement, veteran and geriatric folks.” Karen includes. Some of the officers perk up a bit. 

“Well, let us know when you open. We’ll pop on by to see it. Maybe order some good for the others.” Charlie says as he gets the last muffin. 

“Of course, I’ve already gotten builders to start so it should be done in approximately 2 months. We have quite a bit of renovating to do before we can open.”

“I can only imagine. Those building have been around for years. Who knows what’s been growing in there.”

“Well I can’t wait for you guys to visit when I open. I’m offering free goods on the first day than after that, you gotta pay.” Karen says as she gets ready to head home. She has a tv series to watch. 

“Wow, now we gotta visit. Thanks for the muffins dear.” Says the older officer as he walks on back toward his desk.

The other officers offer their thanks and heads back to work. Charlie nods and gives his thanks and goodbye.

Karen waves as she leaves, she has a menu to perfect and social media to update.


	7. Before the Drama

Days pass before the weekend arrives. Karen heads over to Charlie’s place to go visit. Bella should be home in the evening. Karen has managed to update her social media, create a website for customers to place orders or view the menu and the builders have started tearing away quite a bit of the building. 

Everything was going fine so far. Entering the house, Karen calls out for Bella to let her know she was in. She doesn’t want a repeat of the last time she didn’t call out. Poor Renee and probably Bella almost had a heart attack. 

“Aunty!” Bella calls out as she makes her way down the stairs. 

“Heya kiddo, how are you? How was your first week of school?” Asked Karen as Bella gave her a hug. 

“School was fine. Gym still sucks and I haven’t seen Edward since that first day.”

Karen frowns, “well, I did say to expect that…”

Bella nods, “Yeah but I’m not going to let it bother me. I also got an email from mom, her and Phil say hi, they're about to leave for Florida soon.”

“That’s good to hear. At least Phil will be by there. I can’t imagine my sister by herself.” Karen says, shaking her head, as she heads for the living room. 

“I also got invited by my classmates to go to La Push beach with them in two weeks. I agreed so I’ll be gone that day.”

“That’s nice of them to invite you. La Push is the Indian reserve right? Where Billy Black lives, Charlie’s friend?” Karen remembers Charlie mentioning him before. 

“Yeah, that’s the one. I’m going to go to my room to do some work. That's ok?” Bella says not wanting to ignore her aunt but she did have work to complete.

“Of course kiddo, school is important. I’m just gonna steal your father's tv for a bit. Is he supposed to be home today?” Karen says as she sits down on the couch and starts to flip through the channels. 

“No, he works weekends.” answered Bella as she heads up the stairs. 

“Ok, you have any plans for this weekend? I was thinking of exploring the town a bit more.”

“Sure, I was planning that too. I wanted to see if they had any bookstores here.” Yelled out Bella from her room. 

“Cool, we’ll take my car! Don’t want to put to many more miles on your car.” 

“That’s fine. I don’t want to imagine the mileage the car has.” 

Karen chuckles as she puts on a movie and Bella pulls out her homework to complete.

The next day, Karen goes over to pick up Bella to go into town. They head toward the town library but it was poorly stocked and not worth going back.

“I’ll take you into the city to find a bookstore next time.” Karen says to Bella as they leave the library.

“Thanks Aunty, I would like that. I shouldn’t be surprised that they don’t have anything.” Bella sighs.

The town of Forks truly was unremarkable. There was nothing to the town so they decided to cut their trip short and hang out at Charlie’s place. 

As Bella starts to clean the house, Karen looks over some emails and updates from the contristion crew renovating the bakery. 

“Hey Aunty, I’m done cleaning so I’m going to take nap. Will you be staying?” Asked Bella as she puts away the cleaning supplies. 

Karen answers without looking up, “No, I’m going to leave once I finish this email. I’ll see you sometime this week ok? If you need anything, I’ll be near by.”

Bella rolls her eyes at that, “Of course, see you then.”

“Happy napping, kiddo. You deserve the rest.”


End file.
